


星星、月亮和太阳

by narraci



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, babysitter!loki, kid!steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve变成了小孩，Loki不懂为什么自己得照顾他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	星星、月亮和太阳

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Stars, Moon and Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763518) by [narraci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci)



Loki选择成为一个反派。

这算不上是个深思熟虑的决定，但是既然选择了，Loki就决定贯彻到底。他的前景还是挺光明的，首先，他长着一张反派的脸，就是威严的父王看着他的时候就会捻着白胡子默默地在眼睛之后想着“这孩子长大以后一定会杀了我夺走他哥哥的王位把所有神话都篡改一通”的那种阴险狡诈的脸。其次，他发觉反派更适合他的个性，这和反派吃饭不用付钱什么的无关（事实上反派吃饭也得付钱），而是一种深刻的发自内心的自由，不用再刻意讨好任何人。邪恶的计划像天生就在他脑子里筑巢似的，不断涌出新的邪恶的鸟蛋，孵出一群一群邪恶的长翅膀的小鸟噗拉噗拉飞向天空。最后嘛，也就是，Thor活该。这件事对Thor的教训就是，如果你有一个聪明弟弟的话，最好还是不要惹恼他，不然他就会变成一个邪恶的弟弟来复仇。

不过在冗长复杂没有原则包罗万象的反派行为计划书中，Loki确信绝不存在什么某天回家，发现自己金发的哥哥带着一个金发的小孩把他的床当作蹦床一样跳。

如果他这是普通的从人类商场里买的那种不堪一击的软垫床的话，Thor早该穿透地板了。但是Thor没有，让Loki一阵可惜。

“你们在这儿干什么？”Loki站在门口，用最冷酷的声音道。

Thor猛地停下的冲力把身边的金发男孩直接弹到地上去了，金发男孩在地上滚了两圈，爬在Loki的脚边，仰起头发乱糟糟的小脸，似乎没摔疼的样子。

Loki皱起眉头，这男孩有点眼熟，他以一种反派独有的犀利眼神锁定了男孩，从头发审视到眉毛鼻尖下巴和耳廓的弧度，他的眉头皱得更紧了，“Steve Rogers？”

Thor跳下床，“一种新型病毒，Bruce正在寻求解决方法，在这期间他托我照顾Steve一阵，Tony和Clint实在太难搞了，Natasha说再让她和Clint待一分钟，她就用高跟鞋戳Clint的脑袋，Bruce觉得她说到做到，所以他负责带Clint，Natasha负责Tony，你看，剩下Steve就没人管了，他们实在没有这个精力，于是Bruce就说，‘Thor，你也是联盟的一员，你也得担起责任来才行，这可是个轻松活儿，Steve最乖了。’”

Bruce还死死捏着Thor的手，咬牙切齿地说，五岁孩子的心灵脆弱，你可千万别让你弟弟给他留下心理创伤。但他深沉殷切的目光无法进入雷神广袤的精神宫殿，没在雷神宽阔的大脑里留下任何印象，呼啦啦一阵风吹过，就没了。

最乖的Steve此刻正露着天真的笑容盯着Loki，Loki毫不示弱地低头也盯着他，湛蓝的眼睛金黄的头发，像头小熊。

随后男孩开心地大叫起来，“冷血王！冷血王！酷！”

“冷血王是什么？”Loki问Thor，有只小手抓住了他的裤腿。

Thor耸了耸肩，“Bruce给他们看的动画片里面的大反派，”嗯，Loki点点头，听上去不错，“是个光头，还长着山羊胡。”

这部分就实在和“不错”距离太远了，Loki不喜欢山羊胡，因为如果他蓄山羊胡，那看起来就太像山羊了，这对Thor来说绝对是个大笑话。

Loki纡尊降贵地揪着Steve的衣领，把他从地上拎起来，“现在、看见、我的、头发了吗？”

 

***

 

作为一个合格的反派，Loki以极富有逻辑的头脑思考着，现在绝对是进攻的好时机。绿怪肯定已经疯了，黑寡妇和两个娃构不成威胁，你看，有一个无尽泄露敌方机密的哥哥真是好处多多，不好的地方在于这个哥哥对哪一方都不心慈手软。

Loki一直在想，照顾Steve是什么时候变成他的责任的。

大概就是在他半夜路过Steve的房间，发现小男孩瞪大着眼睛看天花板，没有在睡觉的时候。

他就进去，让他的脑袋枕在他的腿上，然后给他讲巨人腐烂的尸体中生出了蛆，有些蛆成为了精灵，有些蛆成为了侏儒，精灵忘记了自己也曾是蛆，而侏儒一直记得。

金发的男孩模模糊糊地问了句，“什么是蛆？”

然后睡着了。

Loki觉得这个故事很不错，一点也不血腥，还有教育意义，他还没吐过半个脏字。为了巩固，他在梦里让Steve看了看什么是蛆，男孩尖叫着醒来，一点儿也不体面地大哭着扑到他的怀里。

 

***

 

到了吃早饭的时候，Steve早就忘记了噩梦，他不想吃饭，就和Thor在各个房间穿梭追打。Loki的房子有着极不合理的空间安排，只有Thor这种凭本能行动的人能够轻易地找到每个房间。

“Loki，接住！”

Thor玩得兴起，抓起Steve就向Loki抛去，无数邪恶的计划从Loki脑海中穿过，他真的有理由施行那些计划，Steve拿盾牌打过他的头，在他没有戴头盔的情况下，他怎么着也得拿煎锅还他一记才合理吧？

琢磨的时候，Loki就本能地伸手接住了Steve。

金发小熊大叫着，“再来一次！”

这话听起来好耳熟。

金发大熊也附和着吼起来，“再来一次！”

他妈的。

Loki把Steve扔了出去。

 

***

 

反派从来没有豪爽的大笑，或者心领意会的微笑，反派只有邪恶计划在进行中的险恶微笑和邪恶计划得逞了的充分利用肺活量来嘲笑正义一方的大笑。

Loki不太擅长充满肺活量的大笑，所以他决定一律以险恶的微笑来代替，省事又方便。

于是在Thor带着Steve玩得精疲力尽两个人横七竖八趴在地上睡着的时候，Loki就看着他们，露出了险恶的微笑。

所有的墙壁都被他们画得一塌糊涂，Thor喜欢用大片大片的红色和金色，仿佛阿斯加德的光辉降临，Steve则是个小小的野兽印象派画家。

想想看，他的敌人就这样毫无防备地把后背暴露给他，睡着了，脸上沾着颜料的金发小熊还在地上黏了两下，似乎在做梦。

Loki举着权杖，嘴里念念有词，先指着自己的哥哥，又转向Steve，又转向Thor，最后险恶的微笑在他的唇角消失，他蹲下来，唔了一声。

从神秘的空间里抓来一只黑色的记号笔，Loki小心地在Thor鼻子下面画了两撇山羊胡，当然他也没有放过Steve，冷血王的仇他还记得的。作为一个反派的好处就是他能够光明正大地和小孩记仇，毕竟他是个反派，没有人会来斥责反派怎么可以和一个小孩斤斤计较，因为需要斥责反派的事情实在太多了。

他看着流着口水呼呼大睡的Thor和Steve，露出一个不险恶甚至有那么点愉快的笑容。

 

***

 

“我们是海盗！”

“海盗！”

“把钱交出来！”

“交出来！”

每天的胡闹又开始了，Loki真想知道Bruce什么时候才能搞定疫苗，有两个可能：一、绿怪被鹰眼逼疯去自杀了；二、绿怪被鹰眼逼疯杀了鹰眼然后去坐牢了。他得挑个时间去敌人总部打探一下消息，指望他的哥哥估计是不太可能的了。

Loki画上去的胡子是洗不掉的，Steve在房间里来回跑了五圈欢呼，“我长胡子了！我长胡子了！”Loki以前从没发现美国队长有这么活泼，是不是病毒把脑子也烧坏了，Loki认真考虑着这个可能性。

既然洗不掉，那自然要物尽其用起来，Thor给Steve绑上头巾，给了他一把小刀（什么人会给一个五岁小孩自己拿刀？），他自己披上了红色的披风，开始玩起了海盗扮演游戏，Loki原本可以无视他们的，但问题是他们自说自话地认定Loki扮演的是受害者，一大一小两个人拿着货真价实的刀子对着Loki不让他过去（天地良心Loki只是想去厨房找杯喝的）。

Loki想知道要是神盾发现Thor把他们的美国队长教育成了个强盗作何感想。

“配合点，Loki。”对弟弟的没有反应，Thor不满地微微撅嘴。

Loki打了个响指，被Thor抹成大红色的墙壁不见了，脚下的地毯变成了木板，台灯不断伸长成了桅杆，Steve一个踉跄，脚下开始摇晃起来，潮湿的海风吹在Steve的脸上，海鸟的叫声和浪涛声此起彼伏，Steve张大着嘴看着Loki的客厅不断延展消失，他们三人站在一艘大船的甲板上，Loki略微得意的笑起来，“游戏该这么玩才对。”

“呀呼——————！！”

Steve和Thor一起欢呼起来，然后Thor脸一板。

“现在，把钱交出来！”

“把钱交出来！”Steve一边欢笑一边举着手跟着尖叫，命门全露。

Loki翻了个白眼，想着要不要来个海啸，把两个烦人鬼一起淹了算了。

 

***

 

Steve的举止越来越像Thor了。

Loki在意识到这一点的时候，也同时意识到了自己丧失了先机。

这是个多好的机会啊，潜入敌人核心人物之一的内心，教他一些糟糕得不得了的习惯，（这方面Thor一点儿也没偷懒，Loki早说了他的哥哥对敌我都是一视同仁的残忍），告诉他一些违背常理的知识，他有个机会彻底从敌人的内部毁灭敌人，他居然没有在第一时间就认识到这一点。

Steve坐在他腿上吃麦片的时候，Loki就一个劲儿地在琢磨这些事。

“再来一碗！”Steve把碗往地上一摔。

Loki决定给Steve做一面小盾牌，涂上圆圈和星星，当然，得是绿色的。

 

***

 

“Loki，你是怎么想出这么邪恶的事情来的？”Thor揉着脑袋问弟弟。

“我早就想让你试试被他砸一下有多痛了。”Loki说着伸手接住沿着诡异弧度旋转而来的盾牌，阻止了它第四次打到他哥哥的头。

Thor盯着那面盾牌看了一会儿，叫起来，“Loki！你在盾牌上做了什么手脚！”

Loki爱怜地抚摸着盾牌的表面，把它扔回给了Steve，“你觉得呢？跟着你脑袋飞的追踪魔法？”

 

***

 

Steve半夜睡不着，抱着盾牌跑进Loki房间的时候，被吓了一跳。房间里是一望无垠的寒冰之地，到处竖着长短不一的冰柱，阴暗寒冷，Steve小心地踏进去，走了几步，差点踩到Loki，神躺在地上，几乎隐没在阴影之中。

“Loki？”Steve喊了一声。

“出去。”

“你生气了？”

Loki这次没有回答。

金发男孩仅仅穿着睡衣，脸上两撇胡子有点可笑，他冷得发抖，仍在神的身边坐了下来，将盾牌放在一边，张开手用力抱住了神，脸埋在神的胸膛里。

人类的力量是多么弱小，Loki想，多么弱小又温暖。

他的手摸到Steve的肩头，骨头脆弱，不堪一击。

美国队长正常的时候，都不是他的对手。

Loki将Steve托上来了些，一手抚摸着他的金发，闭起眼睛。

 

***

 

“Bruce说后天就能把Steve送回去了，他先拿鹰眼实验一下，看看有没有后遗症，”Thor一边嚷嚷一边走进来，“Steve呢？”

“杀了。”

“尸体呢？”

“埋了。”

“别闹了，兄弟，Steve呢？”

“他想起来了。”Loki闷闷地道。

“想起什么了？”雷神没懂。

“退化成小孩的时候，出于自卫机制他封闭了大部分记忆，但现在他想起来了，”Loki顿了顿，“倒霉的是，他不是按顺序想起来的，他现在一会儿在二战时期，一会儿在二十一世纪，最可怕的是有时还在冰块下面……他打击受大了。”

“我不懂。”雷神老实地说。

Loki摇了摇头，“他上一分钟还是个无忧无虑的小孩，下一分钟就看到了会飞的汽车，然后是死人，倒塌的大厦，剥了脸皮的人，彻骨的寒冷和比黑暗更黑的暗，有些事情脑子不记得了，身体却记得……”

Bruce拖得时间太长了。

Loki想把Steve撕心裂肺的哭声赶出脑海。

他还想起了Loki是敌人，他还想起了Loki在他面前做的那些有那么点糟糕的事情。

 

***

 

Loki不想把Steve送回去，他已经写起了反派育成计划书。

当然，上天给他一个哥哥，就是为了和他作对的，夺走一切他想要的东西。Loki又暗搓搓地开始想，他要去当一个反派，然后想起来他似乎已经成了一个反派。

那块绿色的小盾牌靠在墙边，阴沉得如同Loki的脸色。

墙壁被涂成了一片蓝色和黑色，一部分是Steve踩着梯子画的，太高的地方是Thor驼着他画的，起初Loki以为他们在画海洋，后来他认出了那些巨大耸立的冰柱。

Steve在画面上方画了好多星星，还有月亮，最可怕的是，还有太阳，用了红色，Thor又教他在外面涂了一层黄色。热烈的太阳。

这根本不符合逻辑。

最后，Loki认出了自己，蓝色的皮肤，要不是那双红色的眼睛，他觉得自己和冰柱长得也没什么差别。Steve真是没有画画的天分。

Loki凝视着那面墙。

他的哥哥又不掐时机的擅自闯进来，“Steve拜托我回来拿东西。”

雷神知道弟弟正在不爽，所以他迅速捞起墙边的盾牌，就消失在了Loki眼前。

Loki想试试险恶的微笑，不过最后总归有那么点走调。


End file.
